


Sometimes Quiet Is Violent

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Season Five Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Orientation Part 1 and 2 Spoilers, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: She had to keep fighting, and not just for herself.But for her team.Her family.Fitz//Spoilers for 5x01 and 5x02





	Sometimes Quiet Is Violent

**Author's Note:**

> Major 5x01 and 5x02 spoilers ahead.

The silence was deafening.

The quiet too much for her.

Tear were still making tracks down her face as she took in what was happening to her, at what had been taken from her. The two Kree, those who were responsible for this, were talking in front of her, their lips moving but she was unable to hear anything they were saying. She was too far away to read their lips, and she wasn’t even sure that they were speaking English.

Silence and nothingness was just washing over her, drowning her.

A number of moments before had passed before they turned their attention back to her, before they seemed to realise that she was still standing there in the middle of the room, still crying. Kasius, the one who seemed to be in charge of this hell hole, stayed behind, allowing the one who resembled a female to take charge.

She strode across the room, stopping a few steps in front of Jemma and the edges of her lips curved up into a wicked smile before spinning on her heel. As she did so, Jemma could see that she was still spinning the bloodies metal balls, and they were probably still clacking.

And Jemma knew she had to follow her, that she had to do this or she would die, end up like… she pushed the thought from her mind, and allowed her feet to carry her. She wasn’t going to let them win, she wasn’t going to let them take advantage of her and treat her like an object, nothing more than something to be stared at. But first, she had to play along. She had to make them think that she was an obedient little girl.

And that meant she couldn’t cry, not anymore, so she reached up, and wiped at her eyes, not wanting to show weakness, not anymore.

Not in front of these monsters.

After a number of moments, she was lead to the bathroom again, and she was passed a set of robes. She knew what she had to do with them, what was expected of her. But she couldn’t let them win, she couldn’t give in. She had to keep fighting, and not just for herself.

But for her team.

Her family.

_Fitz_.

She had to keep fighting for them.

And she _wasn’t_ going to let these monsters win.

Not this time.

***

As the days passed, it became harder and harder to keep her thoughts straight. It became harder to fight what was burrowing its way into her brain, trying to make its home there. She knew it was trying to lower her inhabitations, to take her over and fully give her to Kasius but she couldn’t let that happen.

She couldn’t let him in because her team, Fitz, they were still out there. They were still fighting to save everyone, to save the world. And if she had to wait several more days for that to happen, then she could wait. She _would_ wait. She could serve those who deemed themselves above her, she could treat their every desire. She could act like the perfect new toy for Kaisus to show off to the richest and wealthiest of the galaxy.

Every morning when she woke up, she went through the things she was fighting for, who she was fighting for but each morning it took longer and longer to remember, each name a struggle to remember.

She was losing herself, not that she was consciously aware of it, whatever was now living within her growing stronger and stronger the more she lost, and the stronger it grew, the more she lost. It was a vicious never ending cycle.

It was one morning, nearly a week after she had taken this new position that Kasius stopped her on her way out, the utterance of her name stopping her. It was only his voice now that filled the silence her world had become, only him who had the ability to overpower the tech or the parasitic lifeform that was now as much a part of her as her arms or her heart.

She froze as soon as she heard it, her back still to him but when it was uttered again, she spun, not wanting to face him but not wanting to upset him at the same time.

“ _Jemma_ ,” he smiled at her, his face wicked as he approached her, allowing his fingers to run down the side of her face, caressing it, his touchy icy cold. “ _You really have impressed me these past few days.”_

She tried to remain, passive, emotionless, tried to think of the names to block out his voice but she came to a horrifying realisation.

She couldn’t remember any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I, at the minute, have no idea how much control he as over Jemma. I do feel he has some power over her, or is trying to almost subdue her into a point of obedience but I guess we'll keep have to keep watching! Feel free to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for checking out, I hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
